


Twilight will Fall (Even if you Don't Believe me)

by SummerLeighWind



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, Post-Rise of the Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLeighWind/pseuds/SummerLeighWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She moves closer, her body taking a solid shape; brown, gauzy cloth rustles around her. "I just want to talk," she replies.</p><p>Jack toys with relaxing and leans forward on his crook. "Yeah?" he asks. "The last time someone wanted to 'talk' I ended up saving the world from a second Dark Age," he says quite blandly.</p><p>At this, the woman's eyes flash with something dangerous and her lips flicker in an overly displeased manner. "Is that so?" she murmurs.</p><p>"Yeah," Jack answers back, belligerent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight will Fall (Even if you Don't Believe me)

"You're Jack Frost, aren't you?"

He spins around, crook poised for both defense and attack. Staring at the woman less than a yard away, Jack takes in her snow-white skin, her hair, the color of freshly turned dirt, then her eyes, which are as dark and reflective as slick, sucking tar and finally, the only color that graces her countenance, her sanguine lips.

Tense and weary, Jack considers her. "Yeah, that's me," he finally says. She smiles in return, it's quick and sharp and not unlike a the glare of a cobra's fangs before it strikes. "What do you want?" he demands.

She moves closer, her body taking a solid shape; brown, gauzy cloth rustles around her. "I just want to talk," she replies.

Jack toys with relaxing and leans forward on his crook. "Yeah?" he asks. "The last time someone wanted to 'talk' I ended up saving the world from a second Dark Age," he says quite blandly.

At this, the woman's eyes flash with something dangerous and her lips flicker in an overly displeased manner. "Is that so?" she murmurs.

"Yeah," Jack answers back, belligerent.

Coming close enough for Jack to scramble out of his lean for sure-footing, she leans her body in close and offers a hand, green-tinged fingers hovering just below his nose.

"I am Mother Nature," she tells him.

Jack, still watching her, slowly takes the hand and shakes it. "Really?" he says. "I expected you to be…" he trails off, not entirely sure how to tell Mother Nature his opinion of her without upsetting her in the process.

That wolf-sharp smile back, she suggests coyly, "Beautiful?"

"No," Jack replies. "Nicer, I guess."

She pouts. "I am not nice?"

Jack shakes his head. "Nope," he says. "You're… You're dangerous."

She laughs, though, not unkindly, at this. "Ah!" she exclaims, "Give the boy a prize."

Jack waits.

Circling him, Mother Nature begins to speak. "It's good to know not everyone's so dense, I am Mother _Nature._ Nature is not sweet, nature is not good, nature is not fair. Nature is brutal and a great deal of other un-nice things."

"I know," Jack concurs. "Winter isn't always good." He stops then, and concludes, "It's _rarely_ good."

Mother Nature smiles briefly. "A boy after my own heart!" she coos.

Jack tenses. "What do you want, Mother Nature?" he demands for a second time.

She sniffs. "Nothing," she says. "I simply wished to get a look at the _boy_ who defeated Pitch Black."

"Well, you've had one," Jack says rather sardonically.

The woman pauses in her circling. "I have, haven't I?" she murmurs. "You aren't much at all," she tells him in a tone that is falsely contemplative. "So small you are, so _forgettable._ "

Jack struggles to not feel riled by her stinging remarks. "I beat the Boogeyman, though, didn't I?" he counters.

She pauses, a look of hurt passing over her sharp features. "You did," she agrees. "But, unfortunately for you, fear is not something that stays down."

Jack glares. "Is that a threat?" he asks.

She laughs and flits away from him (fully out of range of him and his crook, now). "Oh no, my sprite." She gives a jagged grin. "It's a _promise_."

"How can you know?" Jack asks. "You aren't the Man in the Moon."

She looks at him in a pitying way. "How misguided you are," she says. "Perseus is by no means the oldest of us–"

Jack wonders why she calls MiM Perseus, but holds his tongue.

Smirking wicked and mean, she declares, "No, that status goes to our _dear_ Pitch Black."

"How do you know?" Jack asks, frowning.

Mother Nature just chuckles. "Do you know what he used to do before he came to this disgusting planet?" she counters.

Jack shakes his head and wonders just what Mother Nature's trying to do.

Eyes dancing with delighted, cruel light she says, "He raised worlds to the core with fear; destroyed them until only darkness and fear could survive on them. Someday, he will do the same here." Fingers curling into fists, she shouts, "When he does, I will be unchained from this accursed planet and I shall finally die as I should have! As _you_ should have!"

Jack tightens his hold on his crook. "You're insane," he says.

"Am I?" She sneers. "Or are you a _silly little boy_?"

"I'm not silly to care what happens to others–to _kids,_ " he argues.

She rushes him. Before he can dodge or deflect her, she has a hold on his wrist. Her fingers digging into his flesh, she hisses, "You _are_ , though. It's only a matter of time before the Nightmare King finds a way; it's why he _exists_ , to kill, to destroy, to _win_."

Staring into those half-crazed eyes, Jack replies quite forcefully, "I may only be the Guardian of Fun, but even I have enough hope to think I can protect earth's kids from fear. To protect the _whole_ world from mass decimation by Pitch Black."

Mother Nature screams, "You are a _fool_!" Releasing him, she falls back and fog begins to billow around her. Then, as thunder sounds in the distance, she promises, "I shall _help_ the man of shadows _murder_ this world if I have to!"

Jack says nothing as he watches her disappear. When she is gone and been gone for a good while, he finally relaxes. Taking a breath, Jack raises his face to the sky and whispers, "What happened to her? Do you know MiM?"

But, as always, the Man on the Moon doesn't deign to answering Jack's question.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment/kudo :)


End file.
